Finding the New Avatar
by blacksapphire13
Summary: The Big Four are on another adventure., Merida and Rapunzel are traveling to pick Flynn up, who is in a firebending village hiding from Gothel La Malveillante. Along the way they bump into Jack who is also being chased by an evil man, Pitch. They also find out that one if them is the Avatar! Will they find out who before it is too late? (Will contain pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Meeting him **

The fire surrounded the camp, with no way out. Merida has been angered, and she had every right to be angry. The only problem with that though, is that her powers go over board and hard to control when she is mad. Now she and her friends run the risk of being engulfed by the reckless flames.

The flames were gaining on the group, and fast. Merida, the only fire bender of the group couldn't control the flames anymore. They were to big and strong. The heat had begun to weaken them and they had by now started to cough out their lungs.

"Can you do nothing Merida?" a worried blond girl asked worriedly. She was hugging her 70 feet long hair to her chest, keeping out of the fire's reach.

"I can't... I... there is too much for me to handle" Merida answered.

Their other companion was a boy, but he wasn't used to flames at all and was on the floor, passed out. He was an earth bender that had managed to learn how to metal bend too. Merida had also gained skills for a higher level of Bering. She could also use lightning, but that was much harder to handle, and wasn't needed much. Right about now she wished any of them would be a water bender. Rapunzel, the blond, is a non-bender, though there is something peculiar about her hair.

"We need to do *cough* something before... we get *cough* burned..." Rapunzel inquired. She was beginning to have a cough attack.

Merida ran to her, keeping her up. "I'll think of something" she said as she set her friend down besides Hiccup, the passed out fellow. "...I need too." she looked around and only saw the flames closing in on them. She had never been afraid of fire before. Right now it was her greatest fear.

The flames got even closer and closer. By now the two girls were hugging each other, with Hiccup in between them. The flames were maybe a foot away from each. Rapunzel's eyes shined with tears and fear. Merida tried keeping her cool, but the flames were so close that the heat was unbearable.

"I'm scared Merida..." Rapunzel cried, tightening her hold on Merida.

Merida nodded and then felt as the fire began to burn at her dress on her back. "Ah!" she cried out in pain. It was a horrible feeling. She couldn't hold back the tears. The fire was eating at her dress and soon after her flesh.

Rapunzel yelled as she saw the sight. "Merida! You need help!" she screamed. "Help! Someone help! Please!" she cried at the top of her lungs.

Merida was staring, trying to smack the flame, to turn it off, but instead she made her dress catch more on fire. It was because she was moving around in the small place so much.

Right when the flames were about to get on Rapunzel and Hiccup a cold gust of wind broke throught the flames, after that water began to fall from above on to them, specially Merida. It took the flames on her off and turned the surrounding flames off.

Rapunzel frantically looked around to find who had done it, but no one seemed to be in sight.

Even though she was now wet Merida could still feel the flames on her. She was still jumping around trying to take them off, but they were long gone.

"Merida, you aren't on fire anymore" Rapunzel tried pointing out, but it didn't work.

"Get them off! Please get them off Rapunzel!" Merida yelled. Merida had suddenly forgotten the color of her hair and from the corner of her eyes it looked like fire.

Rapunzel stood there, not sure what to do. She decided to just go up to Merida and show her the flames were gone, but Merida ran away. "Merida! Come back, you can get hurt!" Rapunzel yelled after her.

Merida ran into the forest that was close by their camp. She ran death straight into it, disregarding everything else. She did until she bumped into something cold. It wasn't hard and she could have sworn she almost knocked it over, but it was cold. As she regained her balance she looked up and found a smiling white haired boy. He had almost pale white skin and amazingly blue eyes. They reminded her of ice and for that moment she forgot about the fire, because she felt cold inside.

"You sure can jump and run" he spoke calmly.

"Huh?" and then she remebered. "Ah! Ok am still on fire!" she exclaimed.

He took her by the arm and stopped her. "No you are fine. Don't worry, I stopped the fire."

Merida calmed down and looked at herself. It was true, the flames were gone, but now the pain started to kick in. "Arg! It stings" she whined as she touched her burned wounds.

"I'll take you back to your camp" he said, picking her up from the waist, careful not to touch her wounds, and carried her back to the camp.

"I can walk you know..." she mumbled.

He just smiled to himself and walked into the opening.

"Ah, Merida you are fine!" Rapunzel cheered as she took her friend. She then examined the boy, eyeing him throughly. "Who are you?"

"The one who stopped the fire" he said, feeling the threat the blond could posses.

"Oh!" she said, suddenly changing her attitude. "Thank you. Hey can you help me put Merida over there so I can help heal her?" she asked pointing at a raised rock. Hiccup had raised it before the fire, as a bed or something.

"Sure... so you are a water bender too?" he asked as he took Merida over.

"Nope" Rapunzel answered.

"Wait then how are you going to heal her?..."

"My hair" she shrugged.

The white haired boy was really confused. "Huh?"

"Just watch" Merida grinned, finally speaking for some time.

Rapunzel wrapped her hair around Merida's wound and started to sing the healing incantation song.

_"Flower gleam and glow,_  
_Let your power shine,_  
_Make the clock reverse,_  
_Bring back what once was mine._

_Heal what has been hurt,_  
_Change the fares design,_  
_Save what has been lost,_  
_Bring back what once was mine,_  
_What once was mine."_

Her hair started to glow and The boy hot startled. He jumped back a bit. He saw as the hair around the wound began to glow even more and then stopped when she stopped singing. Rapunzel then pulled the hair away and he saw Merida's skin was good as new. There was no scar or any trace left of her burned flesh.

"H-how...?"

"Long story" Rapunzel said shyly, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Right..."

Merida groaned, "Anyways, how did you see the camp?"

"Well the smoke was hard not to see" he shrugged.

"Well thanks... um...?"

"Jack, Jack Frost" he introduced himself with a bow to both girls.

Rapunzel giggled and Merida just nodded. "Well I'm Merida, as to already heard, and she is Rapunzel, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you" she chimed.

"Likewise" he said with a smile.

"Ugh, what are you girls doing" a drowsy voice called from behind. "Who are you talking to?..." Hiccup asked and just as he finished he spotted Jack.

"Hey, I am Jack" Jack said extending a hand.

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck before shaking the other boy's hand. "Hiccup..."

"Ah, nice name."

"Don't make fun of it" Hiccup complained.

"No, I mean it" Jack said defensively.

Hiccup shrugged.

"So are you leaving?" Merida asked.

"How rude! You should ask if he wants to stay!" Rapunzel exclaimed.  
Jack chuckled, no I think I should leave... unless... could I join you guys?"

"What? Why?" Hiccup and Merida sled in unision.

"Cause I am trveling alone and would really like company. Please, I can be a help" he insisted.

"Oh c'mon how bad can it be?" Rapunzel offered.

Hiccup and Merida exchanged a look.

"Fine, but you do anything funny and you won't come out alive buddy" Merida warned and she got up and went to her tent. She had to change from her almost burned off dress.

Jack couldn't hide his happiness. He was jumping up and down happily cheering. He didn't even think of what he was doing. He ran up to Merida and hugged her and then did the same with the rest.

"Thank you, you won't regret your decision."

"We better not" Merida said as she walked into her tent.

Rapunzel was happily smiling at Jack and Hiccup just shrugged.

What none of them knew was that this was the beginning of a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

((I noticed I had many mistakes in the last chapter. I apologize for that, but I have no way if correcting my chapters, seeing as I don't have a computer. I use my iPod to write. Well anyways, here is chapter two.))

* * *

**Chapter Two: Getting to Know Each Other**

"Well it has been a week since I joined your group and I still don't know where we are headed..." Jack inquired one night at dinner.

"Well that is because you didn't ask" Rapunzel answered cheerfully.

"We also don't know where you came from... or why you would want to join our group, you didn't even know us" Merida pointed out.

"My story is lame, I was just looking for adventure" Jack said with a shrug, but he was lying. He was hiding something from the group.

"Well we are headed to pick Flynn up, a friend" Rapunzel chimed.

"Who she wants to be her boyfriend" Merida added.

"T-that is not true" Rapunzel protested with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"She does, but she doesn't want to admit it, even though it is pretty obvious" Merida kept on going.

"What?! It is not!" the blond whined.

"Oh c'mon punz! Since the day he saved you from that tower you have been drooling for him" Merida teased.

Rapunzel just tried to hide her blush now, because it was true. Flynn was her hero since that day he had helped her out of that prison tower. Her mother locked her up there because if her magical hair, but she lied about it. Her mother had said that it was to protect her from the outside world, when in reality her mother was just trying to keep the power to herself.

When Rapunzel found out she tried to get away, but couldn't. The tower had no way out, apart from a small window Gothel would climb through, with Rapunzel's help. One day though, Flynn was going through forest, running away from the evil fire nation army, and bumped into her tower. In an act of escape he climbed the tower and found her there. They made a deal that she would find him a way out, an escape, if he got her out of the tower. After some debate they agreed and along the way they bumped into Merida and Hiccup. That was a different story though.

"So...who is this Flynn anyways?" Jack asked confused.

"My hero!" Rapunzel blurted out and then covered her mouth in embarrassment.

Jack only raised a brow.

"Long story" Hiccup offered, saving Jack from a two hour long story. That is at least how long it took Rapunzel to tell it.

Jack got the clue and nodded in understanding.

"Wait, but then why are you going for him? Did you leave him there?" Jack was confused, due to not knowing the whole story.

"I guess you will have to gear the whole story then" Hiccup said, "But let Merida tell it to you. She will shorten it about an hour and a half."

"Hey!" Rapunzel slapped his arm.

Hiccup just laughed, and so did Jack and Merida.

"Alright" Merida began, "about three or four months ago Rapunzel used to be locked up in a tower, orders of her mother. It was out if greed though, seeing as she has magical hair. Being locked up in a tower got boring and so there came the time that Punz decided she was going to leave, escape the tower, but she needed help in order to do that. One day Flynn was running from the Fire Nation Army and bumped into the tower. They both made a deal that they would help each other. Along their way to finding a shelter we, me and Hiccup, bumped into them. Somehow we got along right off the bat and I offered to help shelter Flynn, who was now also running from Gothel La Malveillante. I am from a fire bending village and so I took Flynn there so he could hide, of course he is staying at friend's house who I would trust with my life. Rapunzel traveled with us, in order to distract Gothel from Flynn. We did great and to some point defeated her, but it seemed someone  
helped her and she got away. That was about three weeks ago. We are easing back to get Flynn, and let him know that she might come back. So that is the long story cut down short and missing some pieces, but I am sure you got the gist of it, right?" Merida asked aftershe was done.

"Yeah, I guess so" Jack responded, trying to connect the dots. "And so why is Hiccup with you?" he asked.

"Oh, he is running from a gang of dragon trainers, who are from the fire nation too" Merida answered.

"Wait, but...aren't you a firebender? Doesn't that make you a mementr of the fire na-"

"Don't finish that sentence" Hiccup suggested.

"Buy isn't she-"

Rapunzel frantically shook her head, trying to shut him up.

"Guys, I am not going to blow up on him, he doesn't know so it is understandable" Merida said.

Hiccup and Rapunzel exchanged a look of surprise, but then noticed how Merida was gripping her dress and they smiled. Their friend was trying to hold it in. Luckily Jack didn't notice it.

"You know how I said I took Flynn to a Fire bending village, so he could hide? Well that village is where I grew up and it is a fire bending village that dies boy agree with the Fire nation's idea of ruling. In other words you could say we are the good fire benders" she explained, her anger loosening up. She hated been seen as bad just because she could firebend.

"Ah, I see." he nodded in an understanding way. "And so does everyone in that village have crazy hair like yours or just you?"

Merida just stared at him, she wasn't glaring or making any facial expressions, but all three could tell she was uneasy. "No just me" she mumbled.

"Flynn used to call her Frizz hair and other names" Rapunzel mentioned, trying to lighten the mood, but wasnt doing to well. "He was lucky it only took two days to get to her village. She would have killed him instead of Gothel" she finished.

"But that is a great nickname!" Jack grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing. "You have to agree Merida, right?"

"Jack..." Rapunzel tried to keep him from getting beat or something.

Merida smiled, buy there was a hint of annoyance, "Sure it is."

"I knew she would agree, you see" he said to the others.

Rapunzel was scared that Merida was boiling inside and would blow. When Flynn had nicknamed her, her hands suddenly burned in flames. Flynn had to use his earthbending to shelter himself.

Hiccup on the other hand was just waiting for water and fire to go back and forth, but no fire came from Merida. That made Hiccup become a bit confused. It seemed Merida was holding back, but not because she wanted to.

"Hey are you ok Mer?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she murmured back.

Rapunzel also noticed it, but shrugged it off. "We should get some rest. Tomorrow we are traveling the while day, seeing as it is all we have left until the village" she suggested.

"Alright" Merida was the first to agree. She pulled out her tent, built it quickly, and went in, "G'night" she called as she shut her tent.

"Night Frizzy" Jack called back in a sing song voice.

Everyone heard Merida groan and Jack chuckle at that. Rapunzel and Hivcup just shook their heads.

As they all settled down to sleep, no one was aware that a few feet away, in a bush, someone was watching them intently. A black figure in a cloak.

"Finally Jack, I found you...and I see you have found some friends. How fun" the figure spoke. He had a wide smile on his face, that showed unbelivably sharp teeth.

* * *

((Hope you liked the chapter!~))


	3. Chapter 3

((Well here is chapter three, hope you enjoy it! I thought of adding some...stuff to it, maybe to make it interesting. Hope I did well. Anyways, Enjoy!~))

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Enemy**

Waking up was always the hardest thing for Merida, they always woke up too early for her liking. She had gone on this trip to get away from her mother's orders and she still felt as if she were still following them. Though, today unlike others she also had to deal with Jack.

"Wake up Frizz Princess!" he yelled from outside her tent.

She groaned and sat up.

"C'mon, we have to get a move on!" he called again.

Merida could hear the smile in his voice, he was doing it on purpose to get on her nerves.

"I'm coming frosty boy!" she finally answered, throwing her already rolled up sleeping bag at him. She got him right in the stomach, causing him to bend over to take in some air. "Oops..." she said sarcastically and holding up a hand to her mouth, acting innocent. "I didn't see you there" she added. She went back inside and threw out her pillow, hitting him on the head, "or there." she smiled wickedly at him.

Jack grinned mischievously at Merida. In his opinion it was really fun to mess around with her.

"So did that big mess of frizz actually let you sleep?" he asked with his grin still plastered on his face.

"Yes, it is a great pillow! And I was sleeping well until I heard your annoying voice. You know? I was dreaming of throwing you off a cliff, greatest dream I've ever had" she answered, scrunching her nose up in a taunting manner.

"I bet it is a great pillow" he said as he picked up the fallen pillow and sleeping bag. "Oh how lovely...I got the mental image" he said.

"Isn't it lovely?" she mocked, snatching her stuff from him.

Jack only chuckled and left to help the others. The redhead seemed to be handling her things rather well.

"Anyone need help?" he let it just flow in the air.

"If you wouldn't mind..." Rapunzel answered shyly.

Jack just nodded and went over to help her put the tent down. As he fought with it he realized it was hard to bring apart and turned to see how Merida was actually handling it. She had already packed it in her back pack. He had to chuckle at that.

"We ready to head out?" Hiccup called, coming out from the bushes that hid their camp.

"Yup!" both Merida and Rapunzel chimed.

Jack just shrugged as he followed the three. He had recently found a staff looking piece of wood. It came in handy for him and so he took it. He didn't know why he found it so fascinating, but he did and so now it had become one of his items. He picked it up and walked with the others.

"Well seeing as there haven't been any signs of Snotlout and his gang...can I let Toothless hang with us. He will stay on the ground, but can he be close to us? He gets lonely and he has grown sad..." Hiccup asked as they entered the forest packed of trees. But they were far apart. They were really high and the branches were long so there was about seven to eight feet in distance between each tree. They were also great for hiding, the branches were thick enough to hide all four from above and the trees themselves were thick enough to hide three people behind it.

"I guess it would be alright if he hung with us for some time, these trees will hide even him" Merida offered with a smile.

Hiccup beamed and turned back to the trees and whistled.

"Who is Toothless...?" Jack asked, but before anyone could answer him a big huge...lizard? Appeared in front of them. "W-what is t-that?!" he exclaimed, holding up his staff defensively.

Seeing Jack's sudden movements, Toothless began to growl at him, narrowing his green eyes on him.

"He is a friend Toothless" Hiccup spoke calmly to the beast and then turned to Jack. "This is Toothless, he is a dragon...I am guessing you had never seen one before" he said as Toothless loosened his glare and sat down.

"A dragon?... Awesome!" Jack exclaimed as he walked over to it.

Toothless perked up nad stared at Jack and then turned to look at Hiccup, not sure what to do. Hiccup nodded at him, letting him know that Jack wasn't going to hurt him.

"Wow, how cool. I finally get to see a dragon...and in person!" Jack said excitedly as he admired the dragon.

Rapunzel and Hiccup smiled at Jack. Merida just found it curious how excited he was, though when she had met Toothless it was a bit different. He had actually pinned her down with his hand, she had thrown some fire at him. She shrugged it off as she continued to walk, seeing as now she and the dragon got along very well.

"C'mon we have some traveling to do" Merida called, pulling the backpack more over her shoulders, it kept slipping as they walked and it would bump onto her waist.

Suddenly the day turned very dark, or at least darkness started to surround them.

"What is going on?" Hiccup asked as he went over to his flying friend and slightly hugged him protectively.

"I don't know" mumbled Merida, she had pulled out her weapon. It was a silvery bow made out of the strongest metal. She would turn her arrows on fire and so a wooden bow wouldn't be too good, it would catch fire everytime.

Rapunzel was walking backwards towards Toothless, holding up her choice of weaponry, which was a frying pan. She kept moving it side to side in front of her, in a menacing manner.

A chuckle was heard all around them. "Oh, what an adorable little group. And I must say, what a great choice of a pet."

"Who is there?!" demanded Merida, she had already pulled back and arrow, ready to shoot it and her target once it made itself visible.

"Aren't you going to light it up?" he asked her.

Merida's hands shook at that. She wanted to light them up, but she couldn't, not after the accident.

"Don't taunt me and come out! Or are you to afraid to show your face" she demanded with a sneer at the last part.

"Me afraid? Ha!" came a dark chuckle. "Afraid of some children? Why would I be? If I am fear itself" a very deep voice responded. "Pitch Black at your service" the man finally showed himself, giving a bow.

Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida all turned to Jack, who seemed to have growled at the sight of the black figured man.

"Oh Jack...tisk tisk, you didn't tell your friends about me?" the dark figure asked mockingly.

"You know him?" Rapunzel asked, still holding her frying pan up at the man.

Jack avoided eye contact with the other three.

"Of course he does!" Pitch exclaimed. "He has something of mine, and I do t want him to use it."

"What is he talking about?" demanded Merida. She unlike the others, who were staring at the man ready to attack him, had her weapon turned to Jack.

"I...I...know him because- not the point!" Jack had begun to get mad. "I found out that he was working with the fire nation, and was just trying to get it out there to the earth benders, seeing as be us their ruler at the moment" he said as he glared at Pitch.

Pitch only grinned. "Doesn't seem like she is fawn of you?" Pitch said, reffering to Merida.

She turned her weapon back at him. "Well he is lucky, cause I am less fawn of you. Also, Hiccup had told us a bit about you." She looked over at Hiccup who was still standing in front if Toothless protectively.

"And who is he?" Pitch asked eyeing the boy.

"That is none of your concern" Rapunzel asnwered.

"You know? All of you act very brave, but are you really? One of you is using a frying as a weapon, another is just standing in front of his lizard," Hiccup glared at him, "then another with a staff, how creative Jack, and the only one with an actualy weapon isn't using it properly."

Merida clutched on to her bow and arrow even more tightly. She was ready to throw the arrow, she had just been distracted, but now was her chance. She took a glance at the man's position and let it go. If it weren't for his quick movement of the hand, that sent sand to block her arrow, she would have hit him right in the heart.

"Like I said before, aren't you supposed to light them on fire? Isn't that why your bow it made of metal?" Pitch taunted Merida, well aware of why she could not use her fire. He knew she had become afraid of using it, in fear it would go wild again, and also just out of fear of the fire. "Poor child, afraid of her own power" he sneered.

The other turned to her and saw how much her hands were shaking, she was barely holding up her bow and arrow.

"Don't mock me! I am not afraid of my own power!" she growled at him, but he was right. Everytime she felt the fire boiling up inside of her, ready to be used, she would calm herself down. She was afraid of hurting her friends again, and herself.

Pitch just grinned at her, taking the chance that she was lost in thought to snatch her bow and arrows from her, with his sand.

"Ah! Give them back!" she yelled, going after him.

He dissapeared just as Merida reached him, leaving her confused in his spot.

"Without your arrows you are defenseless, aren't you?" Pitch mocked her. He had reappeared a few yards away, but he was still visible to all.

Merida was going to charge back at him, but Jack stopped her. He shook his head, letting her know it was useless.

"I'll take him" Jack said as he took a few steps forward.

Merida didn't like that he was taking her as a defenseless girl. She couldn't fight one her own, but she stood aside. She turned to the other two and was going to walk over to them she. Something wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Agh! What is this?!" she shouted, trying to get out of the sand that was wrapped around her.

"Let her go Pitch! All you want is for me not to talk...I won't so let her go" Jack protested.

"I can't be sure of that" Pitch shrugged. At that he sent Merida flying off into a tree, which knocked her out.

Rapunzel screamed in fright and was going to go over and aid her friend, but she was thrown back by the same black sand that hand thrown Merida. Rapunzel only winced at being thrown back, she bumped into Toothless when she was thrown back, so it didn't hurt much.

Hiccup was now frowning. "How dare you hurt two people who are obviously defenseless, what a coward fear is then" he said, walking forward.

"Oh what a brave boy you are, what are you going to do though? Use your over grown reptile to harm me?" Pitch asked with a grin.

"I have my own skills" he said and sent boulders flying at Pitch, only to have them cut into pieces by his sand. How could the sand cut through rock though? Hiccup was confused and just kept throwing rocks. He tried wrapping some rocks around Pitch feet, but both being earth benders, Pitch easily got out. "Ugh! Some metal would come in handy right now" he mumbled and then spotted Merida's bow and arrows thrown somewhere in the distance. 'Sorry Merida' he apologized to her in his head. He used his earthbending to bring it to him and them bended it into something he could use against Pitch.

"Ah, we have ourselves a metal bender." he chuckled. "Let's see what you can do."

Hiccup divided the arrows into small long and thin spikes that were directed at Pitch. "I can do a lot more that just play with some sand like a little boy in a sand box" Hiccup answered.

Pitch chuckled, "Oh this is really the most I have had in some time. If you kids hadn't sided with him" he said pointing at Jack, who was prepared to step in for Hiccup, "I might have asked you to join me, you are very interesting."

"I would never side with someone who is evil" Hiccup spat.

"Me neither!" Rapunzel agreed, standing up and picking up her frying pan and using it as a weapon again.

Pitch glared at them, "Let me take the boy. You won't miss him, honestly, everyone forgets about him after some time...even his parents" he grinned, eyeing Jack.

Jack had a sadened expression now.

"No one ever remembers him after he leaves them."

A now conscious Merida smirked. "I don't think i'd forget such an annoying guy" she said standing up, clutching at her stomach.

"Merida!" squealed Rapunzel running over to her and giving her a hug.

Merida winced but smiled at her friend. "So, what have I missed?" she asked.

"Hiccup being very brave" Rapunzel chimed.

Merida smiled, but then saw what Hivcup was using for his metal bending.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Nah, I don't think I was going to use it anymore" she said with an encouraging smile for him to proceed and attack Pitch.

Hiccup gave a nod and sent some spikes flying at Pitch. Pitch dodged some, but others went through and he groaned.

"You'll regret this boy!" he shrieked and sent a large amount of sand to surround Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" both Rapunzel and Merida shouted.

Jack now used his staff. With it he called some water from a near by creek ad turned it into ice, that protected Hiccup. Hiccup only dusted himself and nodded a thank you to Jack, who also nodded back. But there was one who was deadly angry at Pitch for hurting his friend, and that was Toothless. He roared, sending chills down Jack's back.

The black dragon took his stance and took in some breath while be growledat Pitch.

"What are you going to do? You ugly excuse of a lizard!" Pitch mocked the dragon.

The dragon sounded as it had scoffed and then sent a flamming blast at Pitch. Everyone noticed as his eyes widened before he disappeared. He reappeared a distance away, just to be blasted again.

He got tired of it and was angry. He seemed to growl in anger and then his voice was heard again, but he wasn't visible.

"I'll be back, mark my words!" and at that he was gone. The light came back into the forest.

"Thanks bud" Hiccup went over to Tothless and patted him, to calm him down because he was still growling. "He is gone bud, he is gone, don't worry. I am fine" Hiccup offered with a small smile. At the sight of the smile the dragon huffed and calmed down, letting the rest pet him, showing their gratitude.

After they thanked Toothless for his help and got over what had happened they began their walk again.

"You still have some explaining to do Jack" Merida warned as they walked.

"I know, thankfully we have all the walk to your village...because it is a long story" he began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Old Friends, but New Enemies **

"...and well then I met you guys" Jack finished his story.

"Wow, you have been through a lot" Rapunzel said, thinking that he was way worse than Flynn.

"Sure" he mumbled and just kept walking.

"Well, that just adds another to our groups of runaways" Merida offered with a smile. "Remember, Rapunzel is running from her evil mother, Hiccup is running from dragon trainers, who are horrible by the way, and well I am running away from fate."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well like you said before, I am supposed to be in the fire nation...so I am seen as a traitor and so I am also looked for. I don't want to follow my evil fate" she explained.

Jack nodded. "Guess that makes me feel a bit better" he shrugged.

"We understand Jack, we won't reject you because of what you told us" Rapunzel assured.

"Thanks" he smiled.

Merida didn't like the aura around them and so she playfully punched Jack in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled, as he rubbed his arm.

"For making me feel bad for you" she grinned.

He had to grin too.

"I spot the village" called Hiccup from in front of them. He was the smart on in the group and so he was the one who knew which way to go. In other ways he was the guide, he also had some knowledge on plants and such.

Merida looked over where Hiccup was pointing and smiled. She turned to the others. "Race you there!" she announced and took off.

Jack chuckled and sped off after her.

Hiccup and Rapunzel exchanged a sadened expression as they groaned and followed suit.

Merida was laughing and giggling all the way there. It had been months since she had last seen her village and everyone who lived there. Her family and childhood friends were there, and she was ready to see them again.

"Why is she so excited?" Jack asked as the others caught up with him.

"Well when she left her mother was pregnant with triplets,so she is a sister and well, it has been a long time and she missed her home" Hiccup answered.

"Hmm" was all Jack said.

They all soon arrived at the village.

"Ok, follow me" Merida told them, gesturing for them to follow her I to some alleys.

"Why through here?" whispered Hiccup.

"Last time I was here the fire nation was trying to take over and I fear they might have, so for precaution I rather take the routes I k ow they won't know to my house" Merida explained.

They took a small tunnel that forced all four to crouch over a huddle together in order to not get stuck, or lost. It wasn't a long tunnel so they got out soon after they entered it.

"There we go, home sweet home" Merida chirped as she spotted her brown house.

"Nice house" Jack complimented as he saw it.

Merida smiled and nodded a thank you. She then led them across the road to her house.

"Merida! Oh it is you! I can recognize that mess of a hair anywhere!" exclaimed a female voice. The body of the female who the voice belonged to tackled Merida to the floor.

"Agh!" was all Merida was able to say before hitting the floor with a loud thump. "Umph" escaped her slips.

"You are back! Long time no see" a blond girl smiled.

"Hey...Astrid" Merida greeted, rubbing her back asshe stood up.

"Sorry for tackling you down, but I am just so happy to see you. It has been lonely without my partner in crime" Astrid said.

"I bet" Merida grinned and then remebered about her new fellow friends. "Ah before I forget, here are some new friends I met. This boy here is Hiccup" she said pulling Hiccup from the back of the group. "He has a dragon as a pet" she whispered to Astrid.

Astrid eyed Hiccup from top to bottom, examining his body. She knew about dragons and knew how tough you had to be around them, she had actually never met someone who could tame one enough to ride one. So, this boy intrigued her already. "Nice ta meet ya" she greeted.

Hiccup gave an awkward smile and a small wave of the hand.

Merida just shrugged and went on, "this here is Rapunzel, a great friend" she smiled as Rapunzel beamed at the compliment, "just like you" Merida added. "Oh and this white haired freak is Jack" she said, already turning to her house and pulling her friend with her.

Astrid got the clue and just laughed, giving Jack an understanding look. Also she had not been introduced and so she just called out her name. "Astrid."

Jack just shrugged and smirked, he knew he had earned that from Merida.

Everyone followed Merida into her house and admired it.

"Now through here" Astrid called, pulling back a tapestry that showed a hidden door.

"Where does that lead?" asked Hiccup, eyeing the door suspiciously.

"To Flynn" Astrid answered. "I am Merida's childhood friend, I am not going to hurt you" she pointed out.

Merida pushed Hiccup in first and followed. All five of them ended up in a small room that had a small kitchen, bed, and restroom. It was a very very small house if you would.

"Where is Flynn?" Rapunzel asked, not spotting him anywhere.

"He is in bed sleeping" Astrid pointed at the barely visible lump under the covers.

"Oh..." Rapunzel blushed as she fu ally saw him.

"Yeah, he sleeps all day, seeing as he can't go out" she explained.

"Well go wake him up Rapunzel" Merida teased her friend as she pushed her forward.

"Ah...no we should let him rest" she suggested.

"I am sure he has had enough rest here, according to what Astrid told us" Jack helped.

Rapunzel only shook her head.

"C'mon, I'm sure he will be happy to see you" Merida urged.

Rapunzel shook her head, but was pushed forward by Jack and Merida.

"Guys!" she yelped as she collapsed on to the bed.

"Umph" was a muffled sound that came from under the covers.

"I-I am so sorry!" Rapunzel apologized as she frantically fought to get up.

She did just as the guy pulled the covers off.

"Is that you blondie?" he asked. He was answered when he took them off completely and looked to the side. A smile formed on his lips. "Hello" he greeted.

"Hi..." Rapunzel sheepishly responded.

"Long time no see" he grinned.

* * *

"So now both of you are caught up, what do you say we do? That Pitch guy probably followed us here and will blow our covers" Merida explained.

"Well I say we travel to the earth kingdom, he won't suspect we will be there right?" Hiccup suggested.

"I agree with him" Astrid commented. "I think you guys should go there, and I come with you this time."

"Sounds good, but I am not risking more friends" Merida said.

"Dont forget I am a firebender too Merida" Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah well, anyways... So what is the plan?"

They all agreed on traveling to the Earth kingdom, along with Astrid and Flynn.

After discussing everything they went back upstairs to the main house where they were going to eat, but as they were going to come out Rapunzel heard a familiar voice.

"...I am so worried about her, please if you see my daughter please let me know" Gothel's voice echoed in the chamber.

"My mother..." Rapunzel gasped.

"It is ok, she can't hear us and she doesn't know we are here" Astrid assured.

Rapunzel nodded.

They kept listenig to the conversation.

"Also, I suspect this boy" they heard a shuffling of papers through the door, "has is with her, so if you see him please contact me too. I think he might have kidnapped her."

"Yes, I will" Merida's mother assured.

"We need tow leave soon, they are hot on our trail now" Flynn spoke.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

That same night they packed and took off on their long journey.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Journey Begins**

"I need some rest" complained Flynn as he dragged his feet.

"We all need some rest, but we aren't stopping until sunrise. And if you keep complaining you are keeping watch when we do" Astrid shot him a glare of annoyance.

"Alright alright, I'll shut up" he said.

Rapunzel smiled at him. She was tired too and understood him, but also she was used to doing this by now.

"You know what the good thing about traveling by night is though?" asked Jack, a smile already playing at his lips.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked back.

"That seeing as it is dark, Merida's hair looks like a bush, and it is big enough to hide us all" he said the smile already present.

"Ah so true" Flynn went on.

Merida groaned. "Great, the both of you together is going to be hell."

"But don't go too far" Flynn warned, "Blondie was barely able to keep her from blasting me with her fire last time. I also had to build a small box around me to protect me."

Jack stayed quiet and so did everyone else who knew about Merida's current problem.

"I don't think that will be happening" Jack quietly spoke.

"You're very confident, aren't you Jack?" Flynn grinned.

"No, it is not that" Jack said, "Forget it, it isn't important."

Flynn just shrugged, "Whatever."

The five walked in silence for a little while.

"Before I forget, I haven't thanked you red" Flynn spoke again. "It might have been a small place, but it has been the best bidding place I have ever been in."

"Wait...you have had to hide before? You've been on the run before?" Merida questioned raising a brow.

"Of course" he cheerfully responded and then smile sheepishly. "I am not as innocent as I look."

"We see that now" Merida mumbled.

"What can I say" Flynn shrugged, "I love trouble looking for trouble."

"Alright then we'll ask you not to look for any this time" Astrid warned.

"Got it" he said giving her a salute.

"Hey, the sun is coming out now" Hiccup pointed out.

Everyone looked around and noticed how light begun to show through the spaces between the leaves of the trees. It was a very small blue light that showed at the edges of each leave, bringing the morning life into them. The trees actually seemed to move about, stretching as they started a new day, with the morning breeze.

"I had never been awake this early, it really looks nice" Jack commented.

"Yeah..." Hiccup agreed.

"Alright let's find a nice place to camp, but unlike other time let's do it inside the forest, keeps us hidden from above, and the trees are wide enough to hide us" Merida suggested.

"I agree, and if attacked or found out we can hide in the trees and use them to our advantage" Rapunzel agreed.

Everyone nodded and agreed on the plan. They all brought out their stuff and began to set up the tents. This time though, unlike the other time, they decided to share tents. One tent was for the girls, and the other for the boys. It would mean less tents to carry around, and much less space to take up.

"We are ready" the girls called out to the boys.

"Already?" exclaimed Flynn.

"We have barely set up the base of the tent" Jack said as he admired the girls work.

"You guys are really slow..." Astrid crossed her arms. "Here, move out of the way" she said gesturing for Hiccup to get up. He was working in the tent's knots. "This is how you do it" she demonstrated how to do it in less than a minute.

"Nice" Jack complimented.

"It isn't rocket science" Astrid said, not really taking the compliment.

"So we will be settling for about five hours?" asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, after that we will continue on the journey for another five hours and rest for the night. If anyone is following us, we will be properly rested, while they wouldn't" Astrid explained.

The guys nodded and entered their tent.

"You guys better get some rest!" Rapunzel warned from the tent's door. "I don't want you guys slowing us down because you didn't get enough rest."

"Whatever you say blondie" Flynn was the one to respond. The rest of the guys just gave a small 'Mhmm.'

The girls laughed a bit and went to get their own rest.

"Should we keep someone at watch?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah, just keep your weapons close" Merida shook her head.

Merida pulled out a wooden bow that her mother made for her. Seeing as she didn't use fire anymore, she wouldn't be needed a metal one.

Rapunzel brought her frying pan close and gripped it tightly as she snuggled up. She curled up into a small ball and hugged the frying pan close to her, ready to attack at a small sound.

Astrid lay out a few weapons in front of her. They were all small knives, with different sharpness and feeling, and grips. Some seemed to be for throwing and others for direct contact of stabing, but her actual weapon was a huge ax looking this. It was flat on one side, could easily break a head, and the other side was an ax, sharp at that. She happily lay down and went right to sleep with a smile on her face.

Merida smiled, thinking what the boys had with them. Jack probably had his staff, which in her opinion was useless. If she remebered correctly, Hiccup carried a small knife with him. With Flynn though she came out blank. She didn't know if he had any weapons at all. She shrugged it off and went to sleep.

When they all woke up the sun was fully out and about, it was around ten in the morning.

"Ugh, you do know the sun is going to get real hot in about two hours right?" complained Flynn who was stretching.

"Exactly the resin we will travel at that time. They would probably expect us to rest around that time, so we travel" Merida explained.

"Souds good" Jack offered.

"Yeah, I agree" Hiccup said.

"Then let's pack up and head out again" Rapunzel chirped.

"How do you girls do it?" Jack asked.

"Do what? Take the tent down fast?" Merida answered with a question.

"No, look so good when you just woke up?" he asked.

"Practice" Astrid chuckled.

The other girls just rolled their eyes.

"Complimets won't get you out of working Frost" Merida smiled.

"Wasn't trying to get out of it" he shrugged.

"Get a move on then" Astrid demanded.

They all packed up quickly and were soon on the road.

"So Hiccup, how long until the next village? Well be needing some food supplies" Flynn wondered.

"Hmm, well according to my predictions, we will be arriving at a small village in about a day or so" he answered.

"Will we be staying there?" asked Jack.

"No, we will only send maybe two of us into the village for the supplies, the rest will go around and wait in the other aide to continue" Merida said, and before a question was asked, she finished, "we can't all be seen. If they come to this village and asked about us, it will be harder to remember two people than a big group of six."

"True, but we should disguise each other too, just incase" Jack suggested.

"That was out plan" Merida grinned. "Anyways, I don't think we will be sending you or me out for stuff like that."

"Why?"

"Our hairs are to obvious. Mine is a wild mess and yours well, well it is easy to remember a white haired young boy."

"Uhuh, and what about Rapunzel? You aren't going to tell me hers is east to hide are you?"

"No, but she can braid it very small, unlike me."

Jack just shrugged. "I wouldn't want to go into a viallge anyways."

* * *

"We've found the redhead and the dragon boy" snickered a boy.

"But where is his dragon?" a blond one with long hair asked.

"He probably has it hidden somewhere" the first one on answered.

"We can find him later, let's get him first" a girl that looked similar to the blond boy with long hair exclaimed.

"What is the dragon is hidde , waiting to attack. It is a black beast, with vicious teeth. His speed is unknown, his length is unknown, I don't think we want to mess with his rider" another blond boy suggested. He was a chubby fellow with short blond hair.

"Whatever! We get them both in their next stop" the black haired, the first one, said.

The rest nodded, except the short haired blond. He was uneasy about their plan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Run and Hide**

The group finally arrived at the village a day after, as predicted. Everyone who was going into the village packed their bags. Instead of only sending two, they were sending two groups of two, four in total, so that they could split up and look for different thing. That meant that two wouldn't be seen all around the city, just part of it.

Merida and Jack were left behind to take care of the tent and big supplies that could give away they were traveling. They took those stuff and began their trip to the other side of the village through the woods.

"Hey can we take a brake?... I kind of need to go pee" Jack shyly asked.

"Sure" muttered Merida, "But go far away so I can't hear you or see you. I don't want to be traumatized for life, thank you very much."

Jack scoffed, "You wish I would stay close so you could see me. You'd be lucky."

"Yeah yeah, go do your business, we nned to get on with this before the others get there first."

"Alright" Jack said and went off.

He actually went pretty far, by now he couldn't see Merida and he was sure she wouldn't be able to hear him. He went ahead and did his business, but after that took some time to admire the wood of a tree. It seemed to be the same wood his staff was made of.

* * *

"Oh look the white haired boy is leaving Snotlout" the blond girl let her leader know.

"Good, let's give him some time to get far enough. If we take her the dragon boy will have to come to the rescue, and we'll get the dragon" he grinned evily.

The rest of the group nodded and waited for the cue, that was given right away.

"Get her!"

* * *

Merida was minding her own business, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Sure they were going to the Earth Kingdom to escape from the evil people that were after them, but after they got there what? Were they going to fight? How? Hiccup was really great at metal bending, but he hardly used it unless necessary. Rapunzel just carried a frying pan, which was helpful at times, but not an actually fight fight. She a fire bender couldn't bend anymore, out of fear, but also the fire didn't seem to bubble inside of her. Sheffie cold in the inside as if ice were taking over her fire, it was dying out and fast. If she couldn't get herself to bend she was sure she would lose her ability to bend.

Many thing were going through Merida's head that distracted her from the noises around her. She didn't hear the cracking of leaves under her on coming enemy's feet. She didn't even sense when the black haired boy came right behind her until he spoke.

"Boo!" he whispered, sending chills down her back.

Merida didn't even have time to turn around to see who it was. A black bag was pulled over her head and tied at her neck.

"Who are you?! Let me go!" she yelled.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you if you work with us. All we want is for you to tell us where Hiccup is, but if you know where the Night Fury is we could settle for just that" a male voice answered.

Merida couldn't make out the voice, but she knew instantly after he spoke who it was.

"You're that Snotlout guy huh? The guy who has a group of followers. What do you call yourselves? Dragon what?" Merida struggled to get free, but two hands held her arms tightly.

"Dragon trainers" Snotlout grinned. "I am glad to hear that you've heard of me."

"But last time I checked, you couldn't even get a dragon in a cage, much less ride one. Hiccup isn't a dragon trainer and he can ride one. Not only that, but the most rare of all."

Snotlout growled at the name and comment.

"He is not better than me. He just isn't a threat to the beast. The beast knows he take one swing and kill him. Dragons know I can hurt them and so try disobey to get free."

"Sure..."

"Ugh! Just tell me where he is!" demanded Snotlout, he was getting impatient and annoyed.

"No" Merida answered calmly.

"I don't think you understand me. I didn't ask you if you wanted to tell me. I demanded you to tell me. And you WILL tell me!" he bellowed, but not loud enough for Jack to hear.

"I am not going to" Merida contradicted.

"Oh ho ho, you think you're funny? Brave? You are getting me this close to hitting you, but I don't hit girls."

"Do what you will" Merida shrugged.

"How about I hurt you so bad you'll scream for help huh? You really want me to do that? Your screams will bring everyone to you. I am even positive you have befriended the dragon and he will come too." Snotlout sneered.

Merida thought about it, but then kept her stance. "No, I will not tell you anything!"

"Fine then,dont say I didn't warn you. I didn't want to ruin your pretty dress, but...what has to be done will be done" he said as he walked away.

"...what are you going to do?" Merida asked.

"A little birdy told me you came to fear flames? How funny I thought, you are a firebender though, but I have certified my doubts. If you weren't afraid you would have fire bender already" the smirk on his face was audible.

Now fear started to creep up on Merida.

'No...he is kidding. Yes he has to be... H-he wouldn't right?' she doubted. Panic was unavoidable. 'Oh please...'

"I'll give you another chance...um what's your name?"

Merida shook her head. Tears had begun to burn her cheeks as they streamed down her face. The tears were actually hot, it seems to be anger and fear were clashing in her and creating that weird reaction. She was glad the bag was covering her lack fear.

"Alright then..." Snotlout signaled for the blond girl to begin the fire.

The blond bender the fire into her hands and played with it for some time. She then let it flow to the bottom of the dress.

Merida felt the heat bother at her legs. She clamped her mouth shut so she wouldn't scream.

"You can still talk" teased the girl, edging the fire hire up the dress.

Merida nodded.

The blond turned to Snotlout, who nodded for her to stop the flames. He walked up to merida and pulled the bag off.

"Aww you were crying? I am sorry, but I did warn you" he mocked cleaning away her tears.

Merida pulled away, but the other blond guy holding her held her in place.

"Speak" demanded Snotlout.

Merida cleared her throat, took a deep breath and opened her mouth. She stalled for a moment, which she took pleasure in, seeing the guys desperate reaction. Taking another short breath she spoke, more like shouted.

"JACK!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

It startled everyone around her, even the guy holding her. She took advantage of the by pushing him and taking off running.

"Grr! Get her! Don't let her get away!" shouted Snotlout. The group ran after her.

* * *

Jack was busy comparing the tree to his staff, that he didn't realize how much time he was spending there. He also did hear the discussion going back and forth. He didn't until he heard the familiar voice scream. At first he thought it was because he was taking so long, but she didn't sound mad. She actually sounded like she was asking for help. He took his staff and ran back to her.

Both running at a very fast speed didn't have time to stop when they saw the other. One looking frantically around for Merida and the other looking back at the group chasing, didn't notice the coming body. By the time they saw it, it was too late to stop.

"Damn! That hurt" Jack complained.

"Get up!" Merida demanded, already up and pulling him up.

"Hold up! Injured here!"

"You are fine!"

"Wait what happened to your dress?" Jack asked, noticing it was burned all the way up to her thighs, but only from one side and only on part of the front.

"No time to explain, please just get up and run" Merida pleaded.

Jack got the clue and did as told.

After running for some amount of time Jack was going to ask who or what they were running from, when his question was answered. A ball of flame was thrown at them, but hit a tree instead.

"Who...?"

"Remember Hiccup's background story?" Merida asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well they found him."

"Are you serious? More people to run from?"

"Yeah, so just keep running!"

Jack nodded.

They kept running until their feet ached, but not to the point where they wouldn't be able to run or walk anymore.

"This way" Jack called, thinking her heard some water flowing.

He was wrong. There was a creak close by.

"Hide behind a tree" he told Merida.

Merida nodded as he hid too.

They both waited for the group to come around. It didn't take log for that.

The group soon arrived and egan looking everywhere.

Jack was just waiting to get them good. He patiently waited until one got close to the water and then the rest, and the. He froze them all. He knew it wouldn't lock them their forever, they were fire benders, but it would buy them time. He ran to Merida and grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

They ran all the way to the other side of the village, which they weren't far from now.

"What took you guys so long?!" demaded an apparently furious Astrid.

"We...got...chased..." Jack wheezed.

"Snot...lout" was all Merida mumbled as she collapsed to the floor from fatigue.

"What?!" Hiccup asked shocked. "He found us?"

Merida nodded from the floor.

"And our stuff?" asked Rapunzel, innocently concerned for their supplies.

"Gone... We left them behind while running" Jack answered.

"Oh well" they all mumbled, what else was there to do. They shrugged it off. What they needed to do right now was find a hiding place, fast!


	7. Chapter 7

((Hello everyone!~ I am sorry I was out for some time. My ipod crashed down and that was the only thing that was available for me to write with, but now my long lost computer was fixed and so here I am. I am back. Hope you missed me. ^.^ Ha..ha... probably not huh? Oh well, anyways here is ch. 7.))

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Trouble**

After looking for a good place to hide, the six found a place. It was a deserted place, right outside of the village that they had just been in. Had the structure of an old village or town, but there were no buildings in sight. The place looked as if it had been burnt to the ground.

"Are you sure we should stay here?... Looks questionable to me" Flynn commented.

"It will do" Astrid answered, giving him a stern look as if telling him and everyone else that if there was any complaint they would be attacked by her.

All their things were gone, apart from the small things that Merida had tied around her waist, or the supplies the others had bought and carried along with ten into the village. This made it east for them to settle down together.

After some time, when it began to get cold, Hiccup had an idea.

"What if I build an earth tent around us? Yes we might risk getting caught, but it would shelter us from the cold night which means there would be no fire needed." He suggested.

"Good idea" Astrid was the first to agree, but would be the last to admit she was cold.

"Yeah, let's do that" Flynn also agreed. He got up from his spot, dusted himself off and waited for Hiccup to do the same.

"Oh yeah, he is an earth bender too" Merida said.

"Right" Hiccup said, now standing up too.

Both guys went ahead and began with there work. Each pulled up a wall from the ground and set it up firmly. They did it once more to cover up the open sides. After that, they both agreed that it would be to obvious someone was inside with a tent looking rock, so they worked their magic to make it look like a really big rock from the outside.

"You are safe now ladies, thanks to us gentlemen" Flynn gave his famous side grin, that was meant to seduce any regular girl, but not any of the three there with him.

All three girls just raised their brows at each other and laughed to themselves.

The time went by and everyone knew it was already past ten because they were tired.

"I think we can afford some sleep" Jack commented, noticing everyone's droopy eyes. "We are in a huge rock after all."

They all thought about it for sometime and came to the same conclusion, that it would be alright if they slept.

The girls took to one side of the tent while the guys took the other.

Before any of them knew it, it was morning. And oddly cold in the tent.

Everyone woke up and looked around. There didn't seem to be a whole, or apparent that they were inside, so why was it so cold? That was when an embarrassed Jack shrugged away.

"Sorry, I guess I must have had a bad dream or something" he apologized.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Astrid.

"He is a water bender who can make the small amount of water in the air into ice. He can make snow and well also... he can make it cold by that" Merida explained, as she used her hands to rub her arms in an effort to warm herself up.

"Oh..." Astrid nodded.

"Yeah, well let's head out and get some earth between us and the others" Flynn said.

Everyone was shocked to hear him say that. They would have expected anyone else to say it, even Jack but not him. Flynn was the one who was always complaining about all the walking and lack of food.

"Alright!" Rapunzel was the first to agree, for obvious reasons, that were also becoming obvious to Flynn.

Both of them seemed to be getting along great. They would talk a lot when walking, and always sat together when eating.

"Let's go then" Hiccup said,already having packed his stuff, which weren't much. All he was packing with himself was a knife that he had since he had met Rapunzel and Merida, a small kit to fix random things, and a small whistle he had made to keep in contact with Toothless.

* * *

"Ok... we have been traveling for about three hours and nothing is coming up! You said there would be some type of town in about and hour and a half from the other" Flynn almost shouted, turning on Hiccup.

"Yes I did, but this map that I am going by might have some errors, it is old. Remember it was the only thing I could get with the lack of time we had to flee. If I had a more recent one, then maybe I wouldn't be so off" Hiccup retorted, also a bit aggravated at the fact that they weren't getting anywhere.

"Calm down guys, we need to keep calm and quiet. We don't want to get caught" Astrid muttered, glaring at Flynn.

There was a silence between them for a while, until Merida let out an exasperated sigh.

"What now?" grumbled Astrid.

"Nothing... I am just not used to walking so much. I used to have Angus remember. I never went on foot to shoot, I went out on my companion... that I was forced to leave behind. I didn't even go say hi when I went back to get Flynn" Merida explained.

"Maybe we should take a break" Rapunzel suggested.

Not even a second went by before every dropped there stuff and let themselves fall to the ground.

Rapunzel chuckled and seated herself down.

They all sat there for a couple of minutes, catching there breath. Merida leaned back on a rock that was smoothly carved on one side, making it comfortable. She closed her eyes slowly closing her eyes, taking in the view of the place they had stopped at.

"Wait..." she mumbled, opening her eyes suddenly and pulling herself up, probably startling the ones around her.

"What?" asked Jack, who was sitting next to her and noticed her abrupt reaction.

"This place, look at it" she said.

The rest looked around and shrugged, "So what?" Jack answered.

"It looks like burnt down place..." Hiccup commented.

"Yeah, this is how it has looked for the last half an hour" Astrid added, saying it in a questioning matter, "So why does it matter?"

"We were supposed to get to the other town around that time" Flynn spoke, realizing what Merida was getting at.

"So you mean...?" Astrid mumbled, sort of catching up.

"That the others got here before us and destroyed the town before we got here, so that we didn't find it" Hiccup finished.  
Everyone stayed silent.

"We need to get walking again, they must have estimated that we are here already" Rapunzel said, frantically picking her things up again.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" came the dark and familiar voice of Pitch.

* * *

((Hope you liked it.))


End file.
